


Stars Align

by eliza_lotz



Series: Stars Align [1]
Category: DC’s Legends of Tomorrow
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliza_lotz/pseuds/eliza_lotz
Summary: Quickly, my team and I drew closer to the opening portal. Suddenly, a shadowed figure came into view. As it stepped out of the glowing vortex, I could see it’s face. And I knew exactly who it was.“Snart?”





	1. Leonard Snart

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this idea since I saw a small Captain Canary Edit on Instagram. My mind wondered, and a short little prompt came into my mind. What if Leonard (Snart) was still alive, or came back to life?

I woke up next to Ava. She turned over in the mess that was my bed and smiled. “Good morning Miss Lance,” She quietly whispered. 

“Good morning,” I replied. I gazed into her beautiful eyes. She wrapped her arms around my body and pulled me in closer to hers. I could feel the warmth coming from her. I could hear her breathing, could feel her chest rise up and down, and her hands, oh how I loved when her hands stroked my back. 

“Captain, you are needed on the Bridge. It seems urgent,” I hear over the intercom. 

I sat up in my bed, and saw the mess of sheets sprawled out before me. 

“Guess that’s my que,” Ava said. She began to lift the messed up sheets off of her legs and slowly, she slid off of the bed and her feet rested upon the cold tile floor. 

I turned towards her as she slid into her shirt and jeans. “No, Ava. You don’t have to leave.” I told her. 

“Yes, I do. You have important business here, and I have to get back to the bureau.”

“But Ava...”

Ava leaned in for a kiss. I excepted that gesture, and when she pulled away a sadness lingered inside of my heart. I wanted her to stay. But like she said, I had work here and she had work there. 

•

Ava left for work, and I got dressed. I knew I had to be in the Bridge, but I stopped by the Brigg for a small ‘on-the-go’ breakfast. I placed my phone down on the small kitchen island and inserted the correct code for the meal I wanted into the fabricater. 

As I was waiting, I heard my phone buzz on the island. I picked it up, and on my lock screen was a notification from my photos app, telling me to open up my phone. I knew what it was for. It was Gideon’s version of Timehop. I entered my phone password and lightly tapped on the photos app. A little bubble popped up with a picture. 

The picture was of me and.... and Leonard. 

I gasped and I dropped my phone on the floor. I heard the screen crack as it collided with the floor, the force of the fall was to much for it. 

“Damn it!” I yelled. I picked up my broken phone from off of the floor. There was no fixing it. 

Forgetting my breakfast, I madly stomped out of the Brigg. But I wasn’t mad about my phone. I could always have Gideon fabricate me a new one with all of my old data. 

I was angry about Snart. 

He had no business showing up on my phone like that. My heart hurt for him. He was my old love, and one I never really recovered from. 

I knew I loved Ava. But deep, deep down I still loved Snart. His smile, his eyes. He had this attitude that made me smile. He didn’t care what others thought. 

I played cards with him everyday. I think he even let me win sometimes. He always stole the little knickknacks off of my desk, but I told him there was one thing he would never steal from me. A kiss. But in the end, he did. And I don’t regret it. 

•

On my way down to the Bridge, my mind wondered. I kept telling myself that I was with Ava, that Snart was dead, and that he was never coming back. But it didn’t matter. My mind always came back to him. 

Finally arriving at the Bridge, I could feel the fear in the air. 

“What’s the problem?” I asked. I sat down in my chair in the study. Nate turned towards me, with an annoyed look on his face. 

“There’s a vortex opening in Star City, 2016. We don’t know who is coming, or what is coming, through it. We tried pulling up cameras but there’s none in the area.” He told me.

“Okay Nate, calm down. It’s okay. We will just go check it out, if the Green Arrow hasn’t already.” I said.

“Yes, but what if whoever came out is already gone? What are we going to do then?!”

“Nate... seriously. Whoever came out of the vortex probably couldn’t have gone to far, if they’re out yet. We’ll be fine.”

“Okay. So what do you want us to do captain?”

“Gideon plot a course. Star City, 2016.”

Right away Captain!” I hear our A.I. say. 

“Team, get ready to go. We leave as soon as we land.”

•

We traveled out to the location where the vortex was. It glowed almost as bright as the sun. And deep inside of the spinning hole, I saw a figure. Someone was coming.

I called Ava. I needed to, since my mind was fluttered of thoughts of my old love. She told me she would come. And she did. 

As we waited for the figure to make its debut, Ava and I talked with the rest of my team, and we even had Ray go into the city and grab us some takeout. 

It was midnight before anything happened. 

We all stood up as we watched the figure slowly walk out of the glowing circle. 

I didn’t get to say anything before he did something. 

He ran up and kissed me. And I loved it. I didn’t even reject it. Not for Ava, not for my team, and especially not for me. He embraced me and I embraced him. As he pulled away, I quickly adjusted my outward appearance. I had to look surprised, astonished, and most importantly, violated. I had to remember that I had a girlfriend, despite him standing in front of me. I needed to act like I didn’t know what was going on. So I said the only thing that could come to mind. 

“Snart?”


	2. Moved On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Snart, what earth are you from?” I asked him.
> 
> He turned to me in his handcuffs and shouted, “I am from this earth! Earth one! What is so complicated about that?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my last chapter I mixed up the Brigg and the Galley. I’m very very sorry about that :)

We went back to the ship. We knocked him out and placed him in a containment cell. Everyone shunned me. I wasn’t sure why. I didn’t do anything wrong. Did I?

Everyone talked of sending him back to his earth. But I didn’t think he was from a different earth. He looked to similar to our old Snart. To... familiar.

I went back to my room. I paced in from of my bed, going over what just happened.

He shouldn’t be here. He’s supposed to be dead. Gone.

My mind wandered. I couldn’t breathe. I couldn’t think. I didn’t even know what was real anymore.

“Sara?”

I turn around to see Ava. I sat on my bed, ready for the conversation ahead. I motioned Ava to join me, and she did.

“What was that?” She asked.

“Ava... I...”

“No, seriously Sara. What the hell was that?” Ava said, raising her voice.

“It was nothing. I promise. He’s supposed to be dead. I don’t even know...”

“Know what, Sara? All I know right now is that you kissed that... that man out there and now you don’t expect me to be angry?! You can’t even fathom how upset I am right now. I thought we had something real. Something that was special. But now I know that you’re just a lie. That this relationship is a lie. And I’m through with you.” Ava said. She stormed out of my room. A single tear fell down my cheek.

“Ava it’s not what you think! It’s not anything!” I yell as she leaves.

I slump back on my soft bed. It’s over. It’s really truly over.

•

A little later I visit the Brigg, where we have contained Snart. I honestly didn’t want to talk to him, but someone had to.

As I enter his eyes light up. “Sara! I didn’t think you would come...” He exclaimed.

“Well, I am the captain and someone has to question you.”

“You’re the captain now? Wow.”

“Yes,” I stated. “I have been for three years.”

“Cool.”

“So what are you doing here?” I asked. I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. I wanted nothing to do with Snart.

“What do you mean? You put me in the damn cage.”

“Okay, change the attitude Leonard!” I yelled. “I’m not in the mood to talk to you right now. I would really like to be spending time with my girlfriend...”

“Girlfriend?!” Leonard yelled back. “What do you mean you have a girlfriend?!”

“You know Leonard, you’ve been gone for three years! Gone! Of course I cried at first but I’ve moved on!” I exclaimed.

I paced in front of his cell. I’ve moved on, right? I’ve been with Ava for a few months now. So yea, I can say I’ve moved on. But maybe I haven’t.

I slid my hand over the lock and the door opened. I ran inside and kissed him. I haven’t moved on, I guess.

When I kissed him it felt like I was floating on air. I wanted to love him. I wanted to hold him, and protect him.

I was walking on broken ice, kissing him like I did. I knew there were cameras. I knew my team was watching Leonard through them. And I knew Ava was with them. But I didn’t care.

I loved him, and nothing could change that.

I pulled away and smiled, ready for what came next.

“I thought you said you moved on?” He asked with a cunning smile.

“Maybe... maybe I haven’t. Not just yet.”

And we kissed again.

•

Leaving the Brigg, I felt... happier. Like all of the weight of the last three years has been lifted off of my shoulders. The man I loved was back.

But then I remembered Ava.

Ava, the girl I had loved from the moment I had dinner with her. The girl who had comforted me, even when Mallus had joined my soul. The girl who love me, for me.

I was torn apart. I loved them both. But I had to choose one.

But I didn’t know I had to choose so quickly.

•

“Sara? What were you thinking?!” I hear behind me.

It was Ray.

“Ray, I’m not in the mood for your lectures. Just leave me alone.” I say. I keep walking, ignoring my teammate.

“But Sara, Ava was with us! Do you know how heartbroken she could be right now?!”

“She already broke up with me!” I yelled in reply. “After the first kiss that wasn’t even my fault!”

“But why would she do that?” Ray asked, his voice lowering.

“I don’t know Ray. But it’s over.”

“I’m so sorry Sara...” Ray began. “You guys were like two peas in a pod.”

“Ray, it’s okay.” I say back to him.

I turn to leave when he stops me.

“You still haven’t answered one of my questions.” He says.

“What is it?” I reply.

“What were you thinking?”

“That I love him. That I never stopped loving him and I never will.”

And that’s when I left.

•

That night I laid in my bed thinking. Was I making the right a choice? Could I really leave Ava for Snart?

Could I bear to see Ava in the morning?

I got up from the fluffy comfort of my bed and called Ava from my phone. She didn’t answer the first twelve times I called her, but I assumed that she wouldn’t. But she did answer the thirteenth.

“Hey Aves! How are you?” I said, trying to make it like it used to be.

“Why won’t you just leave me alone!” She yelled at me. “I saw you kiss him today. And this time it was your fault!”

“I know Ava. I don’t know what came over me. Please, just come back to the Waverider and we can work this out...”

“No, Sara. Not tonight. I... I can’t do this tonight.”

“Please Ava. I need to talk to you. You don’t understand. Please, just come talk and I’ll explain everything.”

A second later a portal opened right in front of me.

“Whatever you have to say, make it quick.”

I spent the next hour explaining everything. How Snart and I met, how we spent time together, and how he died. I told her about the kiss right before he was blown into smithereens and how I cried day and night afterwards. I even told her about how I still loved him and how I’ve never really gotten over him.

She let me cry on her shoulder and she comforted me when I needed it. I was surprised. I didn’t think she would’ve done that.

When I was done talking, she turned towards me and said, “ Sara, I... I had no idea. I’m so sorry.”

“Ava, it’s okay. Don’t apologize.”

“But Sara,” She said. That scared me a little bit.

“What is it Aves?” I replied.

“The whole story, it doesn’t change anything. Even though the first kiss was an accident, the second wasn’t. I know that one was all you.”

“I know Ava, it’s just...” I said. “I don’t know.”

“I love you Sara, but I can’t do this anymore. I’ll see you around.” Ava replied.

“Ava, wait!” I yelled.

But it was too late. She was gone.


	3. Nothing Will Stop Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next few days left me... hazy. I felt like I couldn’t function. Losing Ava, it... it made me miserable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured out how to do the add chapter thingy so enjoy (again)!

“You ruined my life!” I screamed.

I was so angry about what happened with Ava I would almost kill him just for making her leave. I even tried.

I had stormed into the Brigg, a knife in hand. Opening his cell door, I had him pinned against the wall before I realized that I couldn’t kill him. I still loved him.

So I let him go, exited the cell, and started yelling at him from the outside.

I was so angry at myself for loving him. I was supposed to love Ava. Right? Leonard was dead.

“Damn it!” I yelled. I couldn’t make up my mind. The only thing I could think of was him.

The little rascal that had sent my girlfriend away. But then I realized...

The little rascal wasn’t Snart. It was me.

I had made the choice to kiss him. I had made the choice to love him. And I had made the choice to do it in front of Ava.

This whole mess was my fault.

“Do you need some assistance, Sara?” Leonard said with a smile creeping on his face. “Let me out of the cell and we can... you know... have some ‘adult fun’.”

“Shut Up Snart!” I yelled in reply.

“The only way you can solve your problems is to pick and choose.” He told me.

“I told you to shut up.” I said back to him.

He was right. I had to choose. But I couldn’t. I loved them both.

“Ugh!” I screamed in agony. “Screw this!”

I stormed out of the Brigg. The daily talks with Snart have only gotten worse since Ava left. I can’t look at him without pure anger rising. I can’t speak to him without wanting to shove a knife in his throat.

I kept walking until Ray stopped me.

“Hey Sara. How are you doing?”

“I’m doing fine Ray. Just leave me alone.” I half yelled.

“Sara, I think you need to talk about this,” Ray said. “I can see that it’s eating at you from the inside. Please, just... come talk.”

“I don’t want to talk Ray.” I said back to him.

“Sara,” He says as he grabs my arm. “Seriously. Come sit down.”

He guided me over to a wall and we sat down. He started telling me how important it was to share feelings and to not hold them in, and I sat there, pretending not to listen when I really was. I honestly needed someone like Ray to keep me in check and make sure I was okay, but I didn’t want to admit it. But deep deep down inside I think he knows that I need him. I think that’s why he’s always making sure I’m okay and checking up on me. I didn’t even realize what a good friend, and good teammate he was until now.

Everyone needs a Ray in their lives.

•

That night I couldn’t sleep. There wasn’t really a reason for it except that fact that my mind just kept wandering. I couldn’t focus on anything. Thoughts about Snart and Ava floated around my head.

I laid in bed until around 1:30. I needed to cry and just let my feelings go. Just like Ray said. So that’s what I did.

“Gideon, tell Ray to come down to my quarters.”

•

Ray walked in half asleep and in his sweats and t-shirt.

“Sara, it’s 1:30 in the morning. What do you want?” He said.

I was already in a ball, crying on my bed. Tissues surrounded me, and my shirt was wet from drying my tears. “Just wanted to talk Ray.” I said.

He came over and sat me up. He dried my tears with a tissue. “Hey, it’s okay. I’ve got you,” He said. He held me and I just cried and cried and cried.

I really needed this.

•

The next day was better. Ray slept with me that night, not as if boyfriend and girlfriend, but he let me lay my head on his lap and I think he fell asleep against my headboard.

I had coffee that morning in the Galley and after my team and I went on a short mission. My day was great until around two o’clock. That’s when Ava came.

Standing in the Bridge with my team, I wasn’t sure what to do, but since I’m the captain I couldn’t just disappear. This relationship was now totally professional.

“Miss Sharpe.”

“Captain Lance.”

Man this was awkward. I just stood there. My team was silent, unsure what to do. Ava stared at me, and I looked at her, but quickly looked away.

“I’m here to confiscate the prisoner,” Ava told me. “

“You can’t take him,” I simply told her.

“Why, Captain Lance?” Ava asked. “So you can kiss him again?”

“Okay Ava, that’s to far!” I yelled.

I was angry. She was fuming.

“Yea, well I guess you should’ve done it if you didn’t want me to talk about it!” She screamed.

I pulled a knife out from my back pocket and started to advance towards her. Ray came from behind me and took the knife out of my hand. I reached down to pull one out of my boot. Once I retrieved it, I threw it at Ava. It barely missed her, but only because she moved out of the way.

Nate stepped in front of me and shoved a needle in my arm. I suddenly became sleepy, and fell to the ground. He caught my head right before it hit the ground.

•

I didn’t wake up in the Bridge. I was in the med bay, hooked up to a chair with my vitals beeping in the background. Trying to escape, I got up from the chair, but I couldn’t. I was locked in. Probably for Ava’s safety I guess.

Ray walks into the room and once he sees that I’m awake, and not very happy, he smiles at me. “Hey Sara! How are you doing?”

“I’m fine Ray, just please let me go. I wasn’t actually going to hurt her...”

“Really? ‘Cause it looked like you threw a knife at her.” He said.

“You guys were attacking and it slipped out of my hand!” I claimed.

“Okay Sara. Whatever you say...”

He fumbled around with his laptop for a few minutes before I asked another question.

“Did she take Leonard?”

Ray looked up from the computer screen and said, “Yea. Ava took him after we dragged you here. She said he would be in good hands.”

“Why would you let her do that?!” I screamed. “Why would you let her take him?!”

“Sara, hey, calm down. He’s safe. I promise.”

I shoved Ray off of me with my free hand. Quickly, I grabbed the key from his palm and unlocked the cuff around my wrist.

Then I ran.

•

I ran to my bedroom as fast as I could. I knew that Ray could use Gideon to locate me, so I had to be quick.

I packed a small backpack with my new phone, charger, small snacks, and a few changes of clothes. Then I was gone.

Running through the ship, I heard footsteps all around me. They were searching the ship for me.

I ran all the way to the middle of the ship, and jumped onto the jump ship. I started it up, and I was off.

I was going to find Snart, if it was the last thing I did. And nobody, not even Ava, would stop me from getting him back.


	4. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sara, please come back to the ship! We need you!”
> 
> “I’m sorry Nate. I just can’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as many words, but I hope it pleases you. Only one more chapter. Then I have another great series I want to start. :)

I escaped. I knew my team would follow me. I knew they would find me. But I had to find him. 

Leonard Snart, the man who seemed to ruin everything, yet make my life so much better. I guess that’s what love is. 

The jump ship took me back to 2019. January 8th, to be exact. 

I hit the small ship in the forest a little outside of L.A., and started walking towards the big city. 

The walk was long, but I figured that I should make it there before my team could track me to L.A. 

•

Finally making it into the city, I stopped by In-N-Out Burger for a small snack, then I was on my way. It was around ten o’clock at night, so I knew that the last Time Agent was probably on their way out of the Bureau. That was good. 

Slowly sliding in through the door of the Bureau, I snuck through the hallways and down the stairs to the containment cells. 

I strode down the hallway, until I saw a cell labeled “Leonard Snart”. 

I tried to sneak through the door, but then I heard a voice behind me. 

“Captain Lance, you could’ve just asked for a key.”

I turned around to see Gary, Ava’s terrible assistant. 

“Heeeyyyyyyy Gary...” I replied. “W- why aren’t you at home?”

“Director Sharpe told me to watch the prisoners. Do you need something Captain Lance?” 

“Yea. I need to talk to Mr. Snart.” I said. 

“I am afraid I can’t let you do that.”

“Why?”

“I am in strict orders not to let anyone see him,” He told me.

“Well, I want to talk to him. So let me through.” 

“Captain Lance, I cannot do that. I may lose my job!” 

“Gary, I know 25 different ways to kill a man with my pinky finger. Get out of my way.” I threatened.

“Miss. Lance!” Gary yelled as I ran past him. 

I ran into the cell and when Leonard saw me, a huge smile spread across his face. I jogged towards him, and kissed him. He embraced me with his chains, and he gazed into my eyes. “I knew you would come for me...”

“I will always come for you.”

“I thought maybe you would forget.” He said.

“And why, may I ask why I would do that?”

“I don’t know. You weren’t the one who gave me to her. I thought you just didn’t want to do it yourself.”

“No... no no no. Nate and Ray knocked me out. I tried to stop her...”

“It’s okay. I knew you would never do that.” He told me. 

I gave him a hug. I would never do that. Because I loved him.

•

We both made it safely out of the Bureau. I knocked Gary out and shoved him in a closet, and then Snart locked the door on the way out, covering our tracks. 

I led him back to the Jump ship, and we left 2019. I knew we couldn’t go back to the Waverider. So, Snart and I just kind of hung out in the Jump ship. 

We talked, and talked, and ate and just enjoyed our time together. He told me all about the after life, and I told him all about my life since he left. 

But that’s when I asked the question.

“How did you get here?” I asked. “I mean, you died.”

Snart hesitated. The smile left his face. “I made a deal... with the devil.”

“What? How? What was the deal!?”

“I wanted to come and see you. So I met up with him. He told me that he would grant me life for a full month. But after that he would drag me to hell. I wouldn’t get to go back to heaven.”

“Snart... why would you do that!?” I exclaimed. I sounded angry. But I wasn’t. I was upset. 

“I did that for you. I wanted to see you again. I wanted to hug and kiss you again. And going to hell after, well, it doesn’t seem to bad.... Right?”

“Not at all.”

I fell asleep in his arms. He held me, and protected me. I felt vulnerable. But I liked it. 

•

The next morning I heard a noise come from the other side of the jump ship. I carefully crawled out of Leonard’s arms and crept across the small ship. 

I saw a shadow disappear from around the corner. I followed it, making sure I was quiet and they didn’t notice me. 

I felt a knife go through my back. The blood dripped down my shirt. I fell to the ground, screaming in pain. 

I turned around to see Ava. My old lover. The one who I thought would be my last. The one I thought would last forever. 

“Gotcha!” She said. Gary came out from behind the wall carrying a passed out Leonard. 

“Let him go!” I cried. “Take me instead!”

“Oh, we’re taking you too Captain Lance. And I’m sure you two will see each other in the damn afterlife!”


	5. Forever Yours, Sara Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw the light. But I knew it was okay. Because wherever I was going, I was going to be with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its the last chapter!!!! I’m so excited to write my next series I might actually like die of excitement while trying to do so. 😂

The pain was excruciating. The blood soaked my shirt. I felt the heat rushing towards the center of my body. 

I looked over at Leonard, passed out from the knife stab he was given in the chest. He was close to death. But maybe the devil would save him. After all, he did still have three days. 

Ava tied me up against the wall of her ship. I was to weak to escape from the knot she tied around my wrists. And I couldn’t leave without Leonard. 

“Why Sara?” Ava said as she walked in the room. “What happened to us? We were in love! We were going to spend the rest of our lives together, and you left me for him?!” 

“Ava... I’m sorry. I love him! And he loves me! I would leave you anyway to be with him!”

Ava looked hurt. She looked as if she had been stabbed in the back. Just like she had done to me. “Sara. If you help me send him back to hell, I’ll come back. We can have it just like we used to.”

“No, Ava I don’t want that.”

“Please! We can wake up next to each other everyday and I can make you breakfast! We can be happy!”

“AVA I DON’T WANT YOU ANYMORE!” I shouted. “GET OUT OF MY LIFE!”

A tear fell down her face. She wiped it away, pretending it never happened. “Okay Captain Lance. You will be returned to her ship. Snart will come with me. And when you have fully recovered YOU will send him back to hell.”

“No! Ava!” I shouted. But she was gone.

•

I woke up on my ship. In the Medbay, I heard two heart monitors. One for me and one for Snart. 

Sitting up, I saw that Nate was in the room.

“Hey. You’re up!”

“Yea...”

“How’s your back?”

“It’s okay,” I said, feeling where the knife cut through the top layer of skin. “Is Leonard okay?” I asked.

“Yea, he’s okay. Ava’s pretty angry though. She plans on letting you send him to hell. I don’t think you can do that.” He told me. “Can you?”

I laid back down in the bed. I knew I couldn’t. Even Nate knew I couldn’t. 

“Yes. I can.” I said. 

And I only said that because I had a plan. And it was a pretty nasty one too. 

•

After one day I was fully recovered, but Leonard was not. He took a hard blow to the chest. Gideon has had trouble keeping him stable, and his wound isn’t healing like it should be. 

I sat with him every day. His breathing quietly soothes me. I knew he was alive. I knew he was going to be okay. 

•

I had two more days. Two more days until he was gone forever. Until he went to Hell. 

I started to execute my plan. I wrote my letters, slipped Leonard’s into his jacket and Ava’s into her suit pocket, where she wouldn’t find it until it was to late. 

I hid the letters in every one of my teammates rooms. I hope they found them. 

•

Leonard woke up the next day. He was still in bad condition, but he was alive. That’s all that mattered.

“I’ve only got one more day.” He told me, softly. 

“I know baby. I know.” I said. Tears started falling down my face. I wasn’t ready for this . 

“Hey,” He said, reaching up weakly to wipe the tears from my face. “Don’t cry. You’ve lasted three years without me. I’m sure you can last a few more.”

“A few more!” I said, laughing. “More like a lifetime.”

“A lifetime that I get to watch.”

“True...” I said. “But it’s still a lifetime”

“Okay, well, I have to rest Sara. After all, I do get to go to Hell tomorrow.”

“Okay. Goodnight Leonard.”

“Goodnight Love.”

•

I woke up with my head rested on Snart’s chest. He only had twelve hours left. I only had twelve hours left. 

•

We spent the day together. I had breakfast with him, we played cards, and we talked. I enjoyed our time together. I knew our time was coming to an end. And I especially knew that when Ava decided to show up. 

“Where is the prisoner?” She asked me. 

“Right here,” I stated. Leonard stepped out from behind me, and smiled. 

“Director Sharpe,” He said. What a lovely surprise.”

Ava scoffed. “Are you ready to go Mr. Snart?”

“Whenever you are Miss. Sharpe.”

I turned to leave before Ava stopped me.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“It’s my ship Ava. If can go wherever I want.”

“Get your damn ass over here.” Ava shouted. 

“Ava Sharpe! There is no way in hell you will ever tell me what to do! And if you want to then you can get YOUR damn ass off of MY ship!” I yelled. 

I ran off into the halls. I had to grab the last piece of my master plan.

•

My whole team was in the Bridge. Leonard looked hurt. I guess it was a side affect of going to Hell. 

At exactly five o’clock pm, a portal opened. It was red, and I heard the devil’s voice from inside. “Come to me.” It said, and “I come for Leonard Snart.”

Ava pulled Snart by the arm right in front of the portal. Nate held me by the arm, to keep me from helping Leonard. 

Ava looked right into Snart’s eyes. “Go to Hell,” She said. She pushed him in the portal. 

I fell to the floor. He was gone. I felt a hole in my heart. It was empty. I wasn’t ever going to see him again. Nate let go of my arm. Ava smiled. Ray shed a single tear. Mick looked down at the ground. He just lost someone again too. 

I stood up from off of the floor. My team and Ava started to leave the Bridge. I took one good look at my ship, and my team. I looked at what I had created. What I had been in charge of. And I loved every minute of it. But it was over now. 

I took the knife I had grabbed out of my boot. It shined in front of me. Then I did it. 

It hurt. I felt the blood soak my shirt and run down my stomach. I felt my helpless body hit the floor, blood pooling out around me. I heard my team rush to my side. They rushed me to the Med Bay. But it was to late. I was gone.

•

Dear Legends,

I’m sorry. I’m sorry I killed myself. I’m sorry I couldn’t be a perfect captain. I love all of you guys. But you have to understand that I also loved Leonard. I’m selfish. And I just wanted to be happy. I love every single one of you. 

Now for last requests and commands:  
1\. Nate is in charge  
2\. Please, work well with the Bureau  
3\. Please, never change. Always be Legends. 

 

Forever Yours, Sara Lance

**Author's Note:**

> I am so very sorry. When I said Brigg I totally meant Galley. I am sooooo sorry. My bad! 😂


End file.
